Two electronic devices with multiple closely-spaced miniature terminals often must be connected. One example is a component such as a cell phone with component terminals spaced at a pitch of one millimeter or less and a circuit board with board terminals at a corresponding spacing. A contactor assembly that engages the terminals of the two devices to connect them should have contactors that are each resiliently compressible to assure that all terminals are firmly engaged with corresponding contactors for low resistance connections. A miniature contactor assembly that could be constructed at low cost and assured good contact with each of a plurality of pairs of closely spaced terminals, would be of value.